Pharaohs and Witches
by nvrstopwriting
Summary: It's a very erotic one shot. Cameron Maddock is searching for an ancient Pharaoh's treasure...however, Ari Calen is not about to let him get what he wants. It's an intro to the characters and then gets to the good stuff ;) come on...read it, I know you want to.


Cameron's POV

The rocking of the small boat sailing down the Nile was gentle and relaxing. As the waves slapped up against the boat's hull, it created a rhythmic tune that was sweet music to a seaman's ears. _Moist and salty, a warm breeze blows in across the swells, bringing with it the pungent smells of seaweed and fish and making me pull my jacket a little closer. Sea spray transforms into fiery prisms as the waves splash against the shore, catch the last golden rays of sun, and toss them up like liquid crystals. _Taking everything else into consideration, it would have been a perfect afternoon in Cairo, Egypt if the sun was not cooking me to a crisp.

I readjusted the cap on my head and loosened the scarf on my neck as I heard my traveling companion walk up behind me, "Good morn Signore." He was smiling as if the sun was pouring its unadulterated energy into him. Weary still from his drunken night, his eyes sparkled with mirth.

"Good morning Paulo." I smiled.

He said, "Today is a fine day to treasure hunt."

"Ah, and what a treasure we are looking for. In the greatest trading port in the world! Welcome to Cairo, my friend."

Cairo's shores looked pristine in the distance as my stomach coiled in anticipation for the day ahead. It would be grueling and hot; however, if all goes well, I will have my treasure within my grasp at sundown.

"I do hope the women are a beautiful as this treasure you keep raving about." He elbowed me. I grinned and wrapped my arm around his shoulder,

"The women of Egypt are rare jewels by themselves. Legend has it; they can finish a man with just their eyes."

If possible, his eyes brightened and widened, his mouth pulled up into a curvaceous smile. I laughed at his face and he grinned, "Well, I will take my leave of you brother. I need to ask the captain when we dock."

A man cleared his throat behind me as Paulo spun on his heels, "We should be docking in half an hour to the T, sir."

"Good." I muttered, straightening my jacket for the day ahead of me. Rising at the crack of dawn by a rowdy bunch of drunks wasn't my ideal morning; however, I made do with my tired body to pour over my uncle's drawings and journals.

As the ropes that tied the boat to the dock were tightened, I stepped off the landing plank and took in a fresh breath of the desert air. The dirt blew in drifts of sand under my feet, loose enough to package and sell in my sister's thrift shop. I smiled and looked back at Paulo who was carrying our two satchels, one which had enough ammo to blow this boat sky high.

"Eh, Paulo, I think I see the brothel."

His eyes immediately darted upwards, scanning the shops until his eyes noticed my sly smile. He narrowed his eyes at me and muttered in Italian under his breath. I'm sure he was complimenting me. I chuckled as I said, "Come brother! You take too long!"

"Maybe you should carry your own bag."

"Fine," I said, striding over to him and deftly lifting my bag and easily walked away. He grunted and again, mumbled in Italian. I strode over to the nearest street vendor and asked,

"Where can I find Assad Huj'ad?" The man looked at me for a moment and then rubbed his fingers together. I sighed and, lifting my wallet from my satchel, I brought out a British pound that he looked at emotionlessly. I slapped it into his palm and he said,

"Down the street at the tavern."

"Which tavern?" I asked.

He was silent as he held out his hand again. I slapped yet another pound into his hand as he said, "The tavern with the blue beetle on the door."

I nodded. That's all I would get out of him. But it was all I needed. Assad was a man of little importance to everyone else, yet they all seemed to know where he was. It was a fascinating trait that I found interesting, yet he hated. I guess a man who wished to just disappear didn't like people knowing where he was.

I motioned for Paulo to follow me as closely as possible as I rounded the corner and was met with a brilliant blast of color. Woman's and men's clothes were much a myriad of colors. The dresses sparkled with jewels and the colors swirled together. I smiled as a few women eyed me, batting their lashes at me. I smiled back as many vendors thrust their wares in my face. I politely declined them.

Spinning on my heels, I searched for Paulo in the mass of people. I found him stumbling over cloth and vendors. I sighed and continued on down the street, ignoring my friend's cries of protest.

Coming upon the tavern's door, I found the blue beetle carved and painted into the doorframe. Golden Egyptian words flowed around it but I paid no heed to the words as I entered the smoke filled room. I blinked in the haze as I gazed at the blue and gold sconces on the walls, illuminating the smoke and creating waves in the air.

Walking up to the bar, I smiled at the tender as I shouted above the noise, "Where can I find Assad?"

He gestured to the back of the tavern and I thanked him but he brushed me off, ready to grab another tip from a thirsty desert fellow. I had forgotten the language of the taverns. You speak with your wallet, not with your mouth.

Pushing and aiming my way for the back, I caught sight of Paulo who had just entered the tavern. I nodded to him and he recognized me and ambled his way through the sea of people.

I turned back to the tables of the corners of the tavern. I scanned the tables, all covered in shadows. I wouldn't mind leaving some of those men in the shadows, however, I recognized the man of letter's rings adorning his fingers.

Sitting down in front of him, I put my satchel on the floor next to my feet. I wrapped the strap around my foot so no one would be tempted to steal it. Assad blinked and sighed, "Is it that time again?"

"Come on Assad, where is your sense of adventure?" I lightly punched his shoulder.

"Drowning in the Nile. Can't you come back tomorrow?" He lightly traced his fingers over the rim of his glass.

"Carpe Diem Assad! Come on! You have my information; I want to get out of this sandy city as soon as possible."

"Ah, I'm guessing you deciphered the first trial?"

I grinned, "You wouldn't believe it Assad. It's just like Professor Harris promised. We could have unlimited riches and power!"

"And you truly believe this is what will make you happy?"

"I will go down in history as the man who discovered unimaginable power!"

Assad nodded and slid a piece of paper in front of me. I grasped the parchment as I tore open the seal. I gazed down at a picture of pendant, drawn to scale with measurements and fine details.

"And this is what I'm looking for?"

"Yes. The pendant will get you to the next trial. It is buried somewhere in this city. My source tells me that it won't be easy to obtain and may require you to sell something very dear to you."

"Good to know that I might possibly have to sell my soul." I joked but Assad didn't smile. I punched his shoulder again, "Come on Assad, laugh with me."

He cracked a grin, "I don't know what is funny Mr. Maddock?"

"Carpe Diem Assad! Get out of this bloody tavern and get a little sun!" I slapped him on the back as I strode out of the tavern; grabbing Paulo from his spot at the bar conversing with a veiled woman. He swore and spit at me until he was outside the tavern and another woman walked past his gaze.

He bowed to her, "Madam, may I say that you are a sight to behold?"

She smiled and nodded at him, continuing on her way to wherever her destination was. Paulo huffed in defeat, "Two marks the bells of my death. Signore Maddock, I believe I'm losing my touch!"

I grinned and looked around the walls of the city, searching for a hidden crook and unnatural crack. A warm breeze caressed my face, bringing with it yelling and cheering. I frowned and walked toward the growing noise. I wrinkled my nose when I noticed it was slave market. A hundred or so men were crammed together to get a look at the new slaves. Most of them were female with a few males mixed in.

Every girl wore a tan saree and a hijab. They ranged in heights but one caught my eye. However, it wasn't from her pretty complexion, her eyes lined with kohl. It was sparkling around her neck, glowing against her chest pocket.

My eyes widened.

The Pendant.

How did she have it? Was she undercover for another country? I was pretty sure I was the only one on the trail of these trials. I growled under my breath as I checked my piece of parchment. It indeed was the pendant. _That was almost too easy. _I thought. I frowned and watched the market for a moment, wondering what would happen to the girl.

Was there a way I could confront the man who bought her and buy the necklace from her. Surely it had no value to her.

The slave trader motioned to the girl to the right of the girl with the pendant. "Now look here fellow's, you have a wonderful specimen of a lady. She's great for working in the kitchens and loves to help around the house. Isn't that right?"

The girl nodded, but she looked like she was in pain while doing so. "She isn't sick and she is still innocent. Hard to find a slave girl who is still innocent today gentlemen. Let's start at two hundred pounds!"

The girl visibly swallowed and looked nervous as she scanned the crowd for potential owners. Five hands shot into the air, all shouting out higher amounts than the other. It came to settle at a price of two thousand pounds for the young girl. She was yanked off the platform and into the arms of her awaiting owner.

My eyes went back to the girl with the pendant. She was visibly shaking now as the slave owner yanked her forward, more rough than with the other girls. I clenched my teeth. He was brutal man no doubt, with no life to live other than to make money.

The slave owner looked at her for a moment and said, "A bright girl this one is gentlemen! She can read and write and knows even a little French. She is healthy and has never been sick. Sadly, I haven't been able to check if she is still innocent at your expense. However, she comes with a priceless jewel around her neck. Let us start at three thousand pounds!"

It was silent for a moment, a calm settling over the men.

"Are you sure you don't want to bid?" The slave owner called out, taunting.

"Three thousand!" One man called out. I looked at him. He was broad and muscular and as I scanned him, I almost missed the woman standing next to him. She looked terrified of him and suddenly something flared to life in my stomach. I wouldn't let this girl go to him.

"Four thousand pounds!" I shouted and a few heads turned to me. The slave owner smiled wickedly as Paulo grasped my arm,

"What are you doing?" He hissed, looking less than pleased to waste money.

"Her necklace," I muttered under my breath as the other man shouted again,

"Five thousand pounds!"

"Six thousand!" I shouted back.

"Nine thousand pounds!" The other man cried triumphantly. I growled under my breath. I was not planning to waste for much of my money to get one simple necklace. Then I remembered Assad's words, _it won't be easy to obtain and may require you to sell something very dear to you._ Damn him. He knew where the necklace was and he knew I wouldn't let it slip through my fingers so easily.

The girl looked frightened to be fought over and I noticed her skin was much paler than the rest of the girls. In fact, I don't even think she was Egyptian, which would cause trouble for her if she brought into the other man's home.

"Nine thousand five hundred!" I called and the man whom I was bidding with scowled at me. I cast his glance off and looked back at the girl. She caught my gaze and immediately looked away.

"Nine thousand seven fifty!" He shouted like he had just won. I cursed myself for being so stupid to get caught up in this. I looked at the girl again, who looked terrified. Her eyes screamed, 'help me. Save me from him.' Though I could not tell if it was from her captor or her next to be owner.

"Ten thousand!" I shouted and grimaced as Paulo groaned and stormed away from me. I needed that necklace, far more than I would be forced to admit.

The man whom I was bidding with looked at me with a scathing look and shook his head, telling me that I had just brought a slave. My morals were reeling as the slave owner clapped his hands, signaling the end of the bidding. Moving my way around the people, I went up to the platform and stood in front of the girl. She was older than the other girls, probably twenty. She stood around five feet five inches. However, where her eyes looked frightened from afar, they looked determined up close.

"Hello." I said softly. She looked at me and nodded,

"Do you speak at all?" I wondered if I had bought a mute.

"I speak Master."

"Good. Now come along." I said, grasping her shoulder in my hand. She didn't struggle against me as I led her to the man I had to pay. Reluctantly, I handed over a wad of pounds and dragged the girl over to Paulo, who was glaring daggers into my head.

"Signore, I've always trusted you. However, I must tell you that your head is not on straight today. What were you thinking?! We needed that money for the journey to England."

"Relax my friend. I just paid the price needed to get that necklace, no more."

However, once those words left my lips, the girl tripped backwards, holding the necklace in her hands, about ready to rip it off her neck. She looked at me in horror as she said, "You will not take this necklace from me."

"I paid for you. The necklace and you are mine now." I snarled. I'd come this far and wasted money to not get what I wanted, "And unless you have ten thousand pounds, it's either you give me the necklace or I force it from you."

She frowned, looking torn, "You want the necklace…bring me with you."

"What?" I snapped.

"You need this necklace for the second trial. I'm inclined to give it to you; all you have to do is let me come with you."

I growled and paced back and forth in front of this woman, "If you insist on being indignant…" I said, pulling off her hijab and almost dropping it in pain. The sight in front of me was like nothing I had seen before. A flower, similar to the one on the pendant was tattooed on her forehead while vines snaked around her upper biceps and down to her forearms where it branched out like roots to her fingertips. It was the most beautiful and frightening thing I've seen in my life.

Her hair was the color of the moon on its apex, shining white in the midday sun. Her eyes were closed, as if waiting to be hit. Her hands were in fists, defensive yet submissive as she stood still in her corset and kirtle.

"I've seen these tattoo's before." Paulo whispered as her head whipped upwards, her eyes pleading with him not to speak another word. Paulo stuttered, "Perhaps, in our rooms at the hotel. Come along dear." Paulo held out his hand for her as she stepped close to him. Suddenly, her hijab was ripped from my hands and place over her head and shoulders again.

Paulo sent me a scorching glare as he walked her away and down the street. I unwillingly followed them, keeping up a slow pace behind them as they walked in silence.

Walking into our hotel, we went up to our rooms and dropped the satchels on the ground by the door, baring and locking the frame with the rusty metal hinges. Paulo brought the girl to the bed and brought her a glass of water before grabbing a stool for him and for me. I nodded thanks to him, but his gaze was a steeled as ever.

What had I done to offend him so?

She drank greedily from the cup, draining every drop as she held the glass cup in her lap. The soft green fabric of her skirt, flowed and settled around her feet, hiding them from view.

Paulo said slowly, "You are not Egyptian."

"There is validity in your statement; however, I am devoted to my cause which originates from the Pharaohs of ancient times." She said the sentence as if she had practiced it a hundred times in the mirror.

"That is where I have seen them." I looked at Paulo in confusion and he continued on with saying, "Before I met with you Signore, I was on an excavation dig with my class in Roma. We came to Egypt to aid a researcher in finding a lost stone tablet."

The girl's eyes flickered to me and back down at the ground where they rested.

"My friend was the one to uncover the tablet and I had looked at it second. On the tablet were two woman depicted to be carrying a bowl to a man lying on the ground. Tattoo's like hers spiraled their arms."

It was silent as I watched her. I could barely see the tattoo's beneath the sheer fabric of her hijab. I mentally traced her pale skin, noticing the black marks turn and curve.

"What does the flower mean?" I asked.

"Master…" She started but I waved my hand,

"Don't…don't call me that. My name is Cameron, or Mr. Maddock if you wish."

She stuttered, "You have bought me…you're rightful title is master."

"But I do not put a whip to your back. Therefore, I cannot be named as your superior."

She bit her lip, "Mr. Maddock, the flower is a lotus. The true life bringer of Egypt itself."

"So, what are you?" I asked softly after a moment.

She looked at me with a sort of sadness, "I am a night witch, descendent of the goddess Isis. Magic and healing run through my veins as it has been for centuries."

"And where does your necklace come into play."

"I received my necklace from my mother, who in turn got it from her mother, who received it from her grandmother and so on. Our family goes back centuries and as each girl is born, she is passed with a sacred test from the heavens to see if she is promised to the goddess."

"And what is this test?"

"As a young girl, I was brought into a cavern where the only source of light was the torch in my frail hands. Inside, laid the breathing of a beast four times my size. The test was to allow the beast to strike at you and hope the goddess favored you to bestow upon you a power."

"And that power is?" I asked, intrigued by her story. It wasn't uncommon, in my line of work, to hear of such stories and sacrifices.

"Healing. I can heal any injury, aside from death."

"Why are you called a Night Witch?" Paulo asked.

She sighed, "During the 17th century, a plague laid waste to my home. Magic was forbidden in our homeland, so by night we went from door to door, offering our powers of healing to those who needed it."

"And your necklace, what does it represent?" I asked, "Because you do not part with it so easily."

"It is like my tattoos, they are a part of me which I will never give up until my dying breath." She said, her voice like nails grazing down a chalk board. She didn't send me a hateful glance, however, I knew from her gaze that I wouldn't be in her good favors anytime soon.

"Where did you get your tattoos?" Paulo asked, "You say they are a part of you? Were you birthed with those divine symbols?"

She smiled for the first time, however it didn't reach her eyes, "You flatter me Mr.…." She paused, waiting for his name.

"Paulo, my dear."

"You flatter me Paulo. However, these tattoos were drawn on my skin by my mother and grandmother when I was a babe."

"That must have hurt." I blurted out loud, my filter not thinking. She smiled, "I was a very young girl. I cannot remember said pain."

"So, you ask to travel with us on our quest?" I asked.

"I will not give up with necklace to strangers. Yes, that is my offer."

I nodded, "Fair enough…" and she looked surprised. I don't believe she thought I would allow her to travel with us so willingly. However, I knew the extent of sentimental objects. And it would seem that I could lose my life to a woman like this.

Later on in the book…or story idea that fits that scene. 

Sitting on my bed, I pondered what would have occurred if I had not sprung from my cage in time. Paulo could have been killed and Ari…no, do not think of that.

A knock interrupted my thoughts. I said, "Come in."

Ari walked in holding a kettle and a tea cup on a platter. I smiled at her as she placed the tray on my dresser, "Good evening Mr. Maddock. Would you like a cup of tea before bed?"

"Must you be so formal?"

A ghost of a smile pulled at her lips in the mirror she stood in front of. "Mr. Maddock, do you forget that you bought me. Such formalities must remain in place."

"Else what?" I asked, sliding off the bed to stand behind her. Her breathing hitched as her full breasts stretched the fabric of her corset. They peeked out from under the frills of her dress. Placing my hands lightly on her hips, she stuttered,

"Well, I wouldn't be a good slave…"

I growled, "I asked you to never refer to yourself as my slave."

She blushed and looked down. I traced my hand up her back, teasing her skin and brushed her hair from her neck and placing a kiss at the hollow of her throat. She whimpered and let go of the kettle, the sound ringing in my ears. She took in a shallow breath, "Mr. Maddock…" She breathed.

"Have you ever been with a man Ari?" I whispered in her ear as gooseflesh tortured her skin. She shook her head, probably not trusting her voice to speak. However, her voice quivered when she said, "You have awoken a part of me Mr. Maddock that I has been dormant since my birth."

I tugged at the strings of her corset, watching it fall to the floor at her feet, revealing her full breasts. I reached around her as I grasped her in one hand as she cried out in pleasure, falling against me. I massaged and tugged at her nipples as she put all her weight against me, melting at my skilled hands.

"Ari, I would not hurt you…but your first will be painful."

"You will be gentle with me?" She whispered, looking up at me.

I spun her around, pinning her against my body. She watched me with kohl lined eyes, almost in awe as I claimed her lips with my own, spinning up in a dance as she fell backwards onto the bed. I hovered over her as she watched me. I gently took off her pantyhose, tracing her ivory skin lightly with my fingers which made her breathing speed up.

I unbuttoned my shirt, tossing it to the side and grasping one of her hands in my own and placing it over my heart, "My heart beats for you and only you."

I let her hand rest above my breast as she said softly, "Isn't that something all men say?"

"But do all of them mean it?" I smiled, catching her face between my fingers and kissing her roughly. She smiled when I broke out of the kiss, giving her a chance to catch a full breath.

I dipped my head down to her pert nipples and sucked on them, grinning when I felt her hands fist in my hair, allowing a groan to slip past my lips. She whimpered like a new born kitten in the soft candle light. Her porcelain skin was sensitive to my caress. I rose up and starting at her fingers, I traced her tattoo's to her shoulder, where she looked up at me.

"Mr. Maddock, please…do not torture me."

I grinned wickedly, skimming both my hands down to her hips as I pulled her up to my hips. A sharp slap sounded in the room as her skin made contact with my pants. She moaned in pleasure as I felt my cock tingle at her wetness.

Suddenly, she sat up and grasped my belt buckle. I watched her slow hands lower my pants as my arousal met her eyes. She gasped for a moment, "It will be tight."

I smiled as her, brushing her hair out of her face. She took my cock in her hands and I groaned. Her soft skin could melt my insides. She stroked me, wondering and watching my arousal getting harder as her hands moved along my shaft.

Unable to stand her soft ministrations, I pushed her back onto the bed, making it creak in the silence of the house. We moan at once as I felt my head against her wet entrance.

"Do what you must Mr. Maddock." She said, tense and slightly scared. I wouldn't be able to enter her if she was tense, so as best as I could, I kissed her neck until she was moaning again. That was when I pushed my head into her slick folds, making her cry out. Before she could tense any further, I thrust myself in to the hilt, making her scream.

I covered her mouth as to not alert the neighbors to our actions. Tears were at the corner of her eyes as she whispered through my fingers, "Mr. Maddock, you are so big."

I smiled, "The pain will disappear, I promise."

She nodded submissively as I said, "I'm going to move now…alright?"

She nodded again and instantly tensed as I rocked my hips backwards and then into her again, this time a bit gentler. By my third thrust, she was moaning in pleasure instead of pain.

She held onto my biceps as I leaned over her, my balls slapping her ass as she took my entire cock into her wet core.

"Mr. Maddock, harder. Please, fuck me harder." She breathed.

Not apt to ignoring her needs, I dove into her harder, feeling her walls contracting on me as I felt her first orgasm take her. Her muscles spasmed as she curled into herself; her arms parallel to her sternum and took shuddering breathes. Still thrusting, I moved my hand down to tease her between thrusts.

She yelped in longing. I leaned over to her to kiss her full lips, playing with her tongue as I made sure not to be too rough. As I felt my balls tingle in anticipation of my climax, I growled through my teeth, "Ari, would you like me to cum inside you?"

She shook her head and said, "No, Mr. Maddock."

I flipped her over, taking her ass into the air and slamming into her pussy from above. She cried out into the sheets of the bed, her shout muffled by the fabric. Feeling her second climax, I waited until the last moment before pulling out of her and shooting my load onto her backside, its sticky liquid slipping down her back.

She collapsed onto the bed as I lay down next to her. Grabbing her by the waist, I pulled her in next to me, her dripped pussy rubbing against my thigh. She looked up at me, "That was wonderful Mr. Maddock."

I smiled and kissed her once more, moving my hands to cup her face. She inched on top of me, her wet folds settling over my hot, still raised, cock. I groaned as she unintentionally rubbed against my sensitive skin. She giggled as she found her movement to excite me and not allow me to move.

"Mr. Maddock, you have shown me great pleasure."

I couldn't even speak as I watched her hips dance along my shaft, making me grasp her hips and grind myself against her. She gasped as my head caught on the edge of her entrance and tugged at her skin. I struggled to maintain myself as I tried so desperately not to roughly show her what pleasure truly was.

She was making it exceedingly difficult to concentrate as she rolled her hips onto my length and rolled back, this time, taking my hardened cock and undulating it inside herself once more. She moaned as I filled her once more, only this time, she was in control.

I watched her movements, taking note of how gentle she was as opposed to myself. Her cheeks were red as she barely glimpsed at me. I sat up as she paused, her hips stopping their motion as I was tempted to lie back down and tell her to continue.

She breathed silently as I combed my fingers softly through her hair, "You are beautiful, like the moon to my sun."

She smiled as I helped her hips start rocking again, making my mind go crazy. How could one woman be my undoing? She came into my life as unexpected as a gust of wind, thrown into this mess with a toss of a hat and yet, she loved me. Her gentle love making was proof enough. I felt her wall hug me tightly as her head fell onto my shoulder and a climax hit her again. I was surprised, _Another, only after a few minutes? _

It was then that I realized something. My shoulder was burning where her head lay and I gently stopped her, checking my shoulder in the mirror across from us. Across my arm were two black bands, one thicker than the other. The bigger one was on top as the small one intertwined with the bigger one, seeming to melt together.

I looked up at Ari, who was crying. I frowned as I took her face into my hands, "Why do you cry? Am I hurting you? Do not think you have to do this for my pleasure." I was about to drag myself away, thinking I was causing her pain. However, her hips clenched around my thighs and held my throbbing cock in her. She smiled through her tears,

"You mistake my tears for pain. They are joyous tears."

"Why are you crying?" I asked, almost in a whisper.

She touched my bicep where the two bands lay intertwined. She whispered through the tears as she rocked onto my hips again. She spoke as she made love to me, "My mother used to tell me stories about the old pharaoh's and their witches. She used to say that every pharaoh had a witch to love. She said that every pharaoh had two bands around their bicep, one bigger representing the pharaoh and the smaller one representing the witch. They were connected."

"Did you give me the mark? How did I get there?"

"My mother, once I shed blood for the first time, told me that witches chose who they loved. The pharaoh's, in truth, always had a witch at their side, but they were not always lovers. The mark comes when a witch makes love to her pharaoh, only manifesting when she decides."

"So, I am yours?" I asked, curious to the ritual.

She nodded and bent to kiss me, her hips ceasing their rocking as she pushed me back down, "You are mine. Your mark, like my tattoos, is a part of you. It will tell you when I am hurt, or when I am in danger. It will also tell you when I have been taken by another."

"Taken?" I frowned, as she teased me with her lips.

"By another man. Witches, in ancient times, lived in the palace of her pharaoh, but were a desire to many others. With no choice given to her, she was roughly forced by other men for her to choose them. It meant a life's connection with magic. But we decide, not them. The pharaoh's were vicious to those who took the witches by force, especially if they were marked."

I frowned, not liking the idea of another man taking her by force. I kissed her reverently, making sure to leave her breathless and scorched. She smiled, "Mr. Maddock, I love you."

"I love you with my entire heart Ari. I promise you, no man will take you."

"It is not that simple. Since I have chosen you, my tattoos will have shifted, alerting every adept male in the vicinity that I am now a woman."

I cupped her breasts, making her eyes close in rapture, "Tell me what the pharaoh's did to please their witches?"

Ari smiled against her closed lids, "From what my grandmother told me about the stories, witches are gentle in nature and that is why our love making can drive a man mad."

I muttered, "You can say that again."

She laughed, "Pharaoh's often took lessons in the art of love making by travelling gypsies from India, who boasted the secrets of a pleased woman."

She trailed her fingers down my sternum, making my breath come in shuddering gasps. I looked into her blue eyes, reflecting like water in the dull candle light, "How can I please you Ari?"

She gazed back at me, her eyes tempting me with the secrets of immortality, "Love me forever Mr. Maddock."

Rolling on top of her, catching her by surprise and splaying her hair onto the mattress, I found myself unable to control my most carnal desires as I licked at her nipples affectionately as she fisted her hand in my hair.

"Mr. Maddock, you have tempted me enough tonight and my body needs rest."

Flicking my breast with my teeth, she moaned as I kissed her once more before falling back onto the bed, allowing her to curl into my side. My arm still tingled from the new tattoo I had acquired. As she fell asleep against my chest, I watched her chest rise and fall. She was mine and I was hers. I would go the ends of the earth to protect her and to the ends of the earth we shall go.

tell me if you liked it...it's not edited, so don't chop my head off. ;) any comment would be lovely.


End file.
